Chocolate
by Hollyclaw
Summary: Bella is a secret agent, sent to protect Edward Mason and his sister. Why are they being hunted? And how far will Bella go for revenge? Please R & R
1. Eckhart International

So I was reading some spy/bella fics a couple months ago and for some reason got so irritated when the only way people could get Edward and Bella together was to 'marry' them then have that turn into a real wedding so I figured, 'hey I just make one of my own.' Wouldn't it be great if that was the way it worked? So I started it whenever but never really had it go anywhere. Then I started writing my other fics (the ones that probably will never get typed) and lo and behold! I can't stop thinking new things I could do. So this is the first chapter of my brain child 'cause I am sure you don't want to hear another word from me.

The rating is more of better be safe then sorry, jsyk.

Oh and I don't own anything Twilight, Ms. Meyer has that responsiblity.

Chocolate

I am of an unknown age. I live nowhere. I have no name. I am classified.

For now, I am known as Isabella and I am… 17. Ugh. I really don't like that name, it reminds me of some old lady of the 1900s. Anyway, I lived in Phoenix with my mother who remarried I am now moving to live with my father in Montana. Maybe I'll get a t-shirt for Hannah. Ha-ha, clearly I need a life…Oh wait I just got one. Isabella, 17, from Phoenix, mother remarried, father moved there last month and is now the doctor.

_Ding "Please turn off your electronics and buckle your seat belt we are now descending into…" _

Ignoring the attendant's voice I shut down my computer and buckled up for the descent to Hannah. I mean Montana. Sleep…...That would be nice. Flying for 15 hours straight is not my idea of fun—I should have taken the pillow. _Come on…Isabella!_ I stood up and got my bag from the overhead then waited. Again. All I seem to be doing now is waiting. Waiting…Waiting…Waiting…My turn!

"Thanks." I told the pilot with a mock salute. Off to baggage claim.

"Isabella!" I automatically looked up. Good, I got the reflexes right. The person calling to me was male, medium height, blond, about 34, and a wide smile like he's known me all his life.

"Car—uh—Dad!" I waved and smiled back. Hmm, I at least they got someone who I was familiar with. Carlisle was usually the one got me patched up after the missions; somehow I always got hurt at **some** part of it. Last time I tripped…on my way into the boss's office to debrief. I got a face plant into his desk, it took 5 stitches for the gash I got on my head from the arm of the chair I was _supposed _to sit in. The time before that, well, let just say that really don't like partners anymore and I am really glad that I used to go cliff diving with my best friend. Carlisle only took two quarts of water out of my guts instead of—Well, I don't need to go into that.

"Hey girl! Nice of you to finally come to see your old man." Carlisle said as he came closer. "Here let me take that for you."

"Thanks." I replied gratefully, handing the bag over. Right now all I wanted was a safe place to sleep so I could start my mission and hurt the Volturi again.

"You could've slept on the way here you know. You can't always be on duty."He said conversationally, "When we get, home you are going straight to bed." He added as we passed a couple I had been watching. The woman obviously just got back from a long trip but they didn't do any of the things that normal couples did. They just stood and stared at each other, and yet, it seemed like the most enthusiastic greeting ever. We passed them and walked out the door.

"Yes, _Dad_." I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes. Carlisle got a sympathetic look from the doorman. Since when have airports had doormen? I looked at him curiously but he only stared back. "So…Where'd ya park?" Carlisle frowned.

"Grammar, Isabella, grammar. If you have a good education, use it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok... Where did you park, my dearest father?" He grinned

"Much better. Third floor, right outside the elevator." We walked in silence to the elevators. Once inside, I leaned my head against the wall. I really needed to sleep; even with the nightmares I would still be more aware after a few hours of sleep. We walked out and I stopped dead.

"Isabella?" Carlisle called over his should when he realized I wasn't with him anymore.

"No way. Nuh-uh. There is no _way_that we got a Mercedes S55 AMG!" I ran up to the car inspecting it closely. "Extra dark tint, double plated windows, multipurpose tires, off road undercarriage…Wow. Is this guy so important? Not that I am complaining! But really? Usually we're stuck with a Ford Escort or some kind of truck." I stopped babbling when the couple from the airport came through the elevators hoping that they hadn't heard anything. I walked to the side of the car like it was an everyday thing to get into the perfect nighttime spy car…not that they would think of that, but whatever. I'd like to think that I have been getting better at my acting but that has never been one of my strong points.

"Well I hope you enjoy the ride home cause guess what is waiting for you there." Uh-oh, not good. This was his first mission in a while and he had to have his own transportation to get to work.

"This is your car." I said flatly, "_I_ get the truck." He laughed and the car beeped.

"I will never doubt your deduction skills again; your brand new 1953 Chevrolet Pickup is sitting in the garage right now." He got in the car and I followed. "We thought about it and decided you will most likely be going out after dark so we put in another engine. I'll show you how to turn the quieter engine on when we get home but you have to make sure that no one knows about it." I leaned the chair back, curling up facing the window—force of habit; never leave your back open to the outside, a sniper just might be waiting to shoot you the one time you don't.

"As much as I would love to hear about the 'new' truck, I am really tired. You can fill me in on everything once we get to…" Huh. I don't remember them ever telling me where 'home' was going to be. Just that I was going to be picked up at Eckhart International Airport which was near Montana. Thinking back I remember passing the boarding chart. Idaho. I was in Idaho and traveling, I glanced at the automated compass inside the rearview mirror (so cool!) west. As I straightened my seat Carlisle looked at me in concern. "Stop the car please." I said in a controlled voice.

"Mar-Isabella?" He asked confused. Yeah, well, that makes two of us pal!

"Stop the car. Please" I tacked on. He complied still looking concerned and the car pulled into the dirt.

"What is it? Do you feel sick? I have some Advil in my bag, if you need it." Ever the doctor.

"Just need some questions answered." His face cleared but now it was more wary.

"What kind of questions? I only know so much."

"Fine. First one, where are we going?" I started with the easiest one that was circling my head.

"They didn't tell you?" Images of the past few nights flashed behind my eyes

******

"_We think there is a spy among us. There is too much vital information concerned with this case to put into writing. As you depart one on my agents will tell everything that you might need to know." The man in the shadows said._

"_I understand"_

_------_

_Sparks flew all around me._

"_My house!" I cried in outrage. Then I remembered, "Ice!" I ran to the burning house but several hands held me back. I thrashed wildly until my instinctual self defense came back. Kicking a woman in the stomach, then jabbing one of the men in the neck, I hurled the last person holding me over my shoulder._

"____ it!" I ran to the house, slamming into the door. "Ice! Ice where are you?" I searched frantically._

"_Mariae! You have to get out of there! The roof in going to come down any second!" The doorway to my dream kitchen fell down on top of me. _'Shoot that's going to leave a mark" _I thought distractedly._

"_Mariae! Come __**on**__!" They dragged me back outside just as the roof came in._

"_NO! Ice!" I slumped inside whosever arms, blackness falling over me. _'No. I will _not_ faint" _I struggled with the darkness. And won._

------

_Numbly, I went where she pointed. Dutifully, I listened as she told me when I was leaving, on what planes, who I was, my history, and so on. Vacantly, I watched as a man came up to her._

"_Hey babe, how is she?" A sigh_

"_Not good. She does as she's told—does it as well as she ever has—but won't do anything on her own."_

"_You hear that the house fire wasn't an accident?"_

"_This is _Mariae _we're talking about. She doesn't have 'accidents'."_

"_Ha ha, your right. But they found traces of gasoline and a book of matches in the bushes across the street."_

"_Any other sign of who did it?"_

"_There was a finger print on the matches… they think it is Jane's." My head came up._

"_The Volturi." I put my head down again, thoughts racing._

"Eckhart International is now boarding" _I carefully emptied my face as I stood up. The couple looked over in surprise._

"_The plane is leaving." I said dully. The woman came over._

"_Bye…Isabella. Call me." As I turned to go to my plane I was caught from behind. Reflexively I started to bring my hand up to their neck._

"_Oh no you don't!" They said catching my hand. "It still hurts from last time." He let go of my hand putting me down. "Call her. If you don't she'll worry and then I won't get my sugar." He stage whispered with a wiggling brow._

_------_

"_Miss? Miss!" I was shaken awake. "Are you ok miss? You kept calling for your parents."_

"_Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."_

_I stayed awake after the first few planes…the nightmares were getting worse. Much worse._

_******_

"Mariae. Hey Mariae, I need you to look at me." Carlisle said softly. I blinked. Somehow his bag was on his lap and a light was being pointed into each of my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said putting a hand in front of the tiny flashlight.

"You didn't react to anything for five minutes and you tell me your fine?"His tone was slightly incredulous.

"Yes." He snorted and put the flashlight away. "So. Where were we?"

"I was asking you if they told you anything." Carlisle said in disbelief… Probably because I went in to a trance and then moved pass it in two seconds.

"They might have. There wasn't much time to tell me anything that we knew wouldn't be overheard." His forehead furrowed.

"Overheard by whom?" Oh. He's been out of it hasn't he?

"We think that there might me a spy in the agency." Carlisle's mouth opened but I held up my hand, "I don't know anything else; they didn't _tell_ me anything else. Find a way to talk to them, _**privately**_, and you can figure everything out. But for now I need to know the details for the mission. Like _**where**_ it is." He studied me for a few minutes after my little rant. Then he looked at the clock.

"We need to get moving. We are going to Forks, Washington. I don't know what you haven't been told so you ask the questions that you want to know while I drive." He put the car in drive and pulled back into the road.

"Who are we watching out for?"

"Edward Mason." Hmm, another one with at 1900s name.

"Siblings?"

"One adopted, Mary Alice Brandon Mason."

"Our last name?"

"Cullen."

"How do we live? Rich, poor, parties every other week?" Carlisle made a face at me. I grinned back; Carlisle has always lived a semi-hermit like life.

"We're well off, don't like to show it. Hence the Chevy." He smiled, suddenly amused. I groaned, another truck. "Anything else?"

"Parents?"

"None, though the lady across the street looks in on the every once in a while. Alice is eighteen and above legal age. Somehow…we are not sure, but she gain custody of her brother. It was an amazing trial to watch. She had every argument figured out; she knew almost everything they were going to say." He shook his head.

"Sounds like my kind of girl."

"What? Be too stubborn to admit defeat then finding away so they do exactly what you want then they feel good about it?"

"Yeah…Pretty much. It still shocks me how often guys listen to me. I mean come on! Are they so deprived that a little attention turns them into obedient little dogs?"

"Welcome to Forks!" He said instead of dignifying my female complaints with a response.

"Wait!" I said my eyes wide.

"What?!?"He looked round wildly. I laughed at his response and he calmed down.

"I'm 17." Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Are you?"

"No I mean, I'm 17…I have to go to High School." Now _he _laughed.

"That's the point. Edward is in Forks High School," he pointed to a building we were passing, "That Forks High."

"Uggggghhhhh!"

"Edward and Alice live there." I straightened and looked at the house through a thief's point of view. A wrap-a-round porch, two stories, window next to a cherry tree, kitchen window in the back of the house, three lights and a T.V. on, and the door seemed to have a double lock but it was hard to tell on a drive by. "Done rubber-necking?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied unperturbed. "I wonder what they are doing up so late?" I added looking at the clock.

"It's Friday," He glanced at me, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, in my head mostly." I said breezily. "Where are we now?"

"In our drive way." I looked around. It was a long winding road surrounded but trees and other shrubbery. Morning runs were going to be sooo much fun. Now that I got all necessary information, and another agent to watch out for me, I was getting really sleepy. I covered a yawn but Carlisle caught it.

"To bed, Isabella" he said sternly. I wasn't about to argue.

"That name has got to go." We eased into a curve and the house came into view. "WOW." The house was awesome. And I mean that in the most literal term, it was totally awe inspiring. Carlisle parked outside the house and came around to open the door as I grabbed my bags. "Thanks."

"Upstairs all the way down the hall." I'd like to think that I mumbled thanks again but by this time I wasn't sure of anything. Once in 'my' bedroom I couldn't see anything. The only thing in my vision was the huge golden king size bed in the middle of the room.

~~~Hollyclaw~~~

Now I am going to bed. I will try to look this over later to make sure I didn't make any horrendous mistakes but I won't be able to do much if you don't tell me what could be made better. You know how when you know what you want it to look like, that is what you see?

Oh, and the name. Mariae is a name I found online somewhere and it looked a lot like Marie but wasn't the same so I used it. I've seen other people use Marie, and that's fine, I just don't know who to credit for that and would like to avoid anything bad.


	2. Come Key

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I finally have all the Sweet Hearts!**

I cracked my eyes open. Not the most restful sleep but boy did it feel good. Closing my eyes I took stock of everything. I was on my back (like always), my eyes were crusty with sleep, legs were fine, arms burning slightly, kink in my neck because somehow doing the time I was sleeping I turned upside down and used the sheets as a pillow, and I was hungry. That in itself was surprising…I haven't been hungry since the night before leaving. The only problem with being hungry now was that Carlisle can't cook. At all. Ever. I'm talking about can barely heat up left overs in the microwave. Keeping my eyes closed I sat up and tried to walk out the room by memory. The only thing I _didn't_ remember were the shoes I left in the doorway to trip people coming into my room. Luckily there were no stairs but, ow, it still hurt.

"Isabella?" Carlisle poked his head out the door down the hall.

"I'm fine. Just tripped on my shoes." I called out then unsubtly changed the subject while picking myself off the floor, "Do we have any food or do I need to go shopping?"

"I got cereal, eggs, and bread yesterday on the way to pick you up but I figured you would go shopping no matter what I got anyway. A credit card is in the kitchen with your keys." Figures. But, to do him credit, he was right—I would have gone out and gotten other stuff. One, because he would get the important stuff but would forget the small things. Two, it was the perfect reason to go out and scope the area. And three, I needed something to do or I would go crazy. Walking more normally I went to the kitchen. When I turned through the door way I gasped, amazed at the sheer opulence of it. Stainless steel oven, stove, and refrigerator, in between said stove and fridge was a cutting board counter—the ones that most home owners don't bother with because they soak up the juices like a sponge, marble island counter, spice racks along the walls wherever possible, a medium sized sink and a walk in pantry—currently empty. It was almost a dream come true, all it needed was…No way. _, they thought of everything. The stereo was tucked neatly into the corner black and pristine just waiting to be used. I was going to stock this wonderland for a month! This was going to be fun. Looking under the table I found 'breakfast'.

"Car, uh, Dad how do you want your eggs?" I yelled out the doorway.

"Surprise me." He called back. At least he like surprises, I absolutely despised them. Surprises were never good unless you were the one doing the surprising. Which, in this case, I guess I was. Usually I would make scrambled eggs with cheese, milk, salt, pepper, some chives, a little butter on the pan, and maybe some lemon…Hmm I did have the bread I could make sunny-side up on some toast. Grabbing a non-stick pan from one of the counters along the floor I put it on the stove. While that was heating I looked for plates, bowls, and cups. Finding them on the other side of the pantry I set them on the wooden counter and cracked the eggs into the now hot pan. Quickly cooking the eggs for both Carlisle and myself I popped the bread in the toaster and filled two bowls of granola. I pushed up the lever before the toast could burn and placed them on the plates.

"Ow! Hot!" Setting the plates and the bowls on the table I shuffled around for the silverware…The marble counter! Easily assessable and out of the way. Bingo! How often do they clean each and every spoon, fork, and knife? Shaking my head I set the table.

"Dad! Foods ready!" Everything fell into the normal habit. Looking around I tried to figure out the time but I couldn't find any timepieces. Odd. I always had a clock right above the stove; alarms never work when you need it. Shaking my head I filled the two cups with water before starting to wash the pan and counter tops. Then Carlisle walked in and it all came flooding back. Oh. Right. He looked at me curiously and I took a deep breath thinking fast, "We don't have any milk so we'll have to make do with just eggs and toast. We don't have any butter either, I'd suggest popping the yoke on the toast to soften it." I listened to myself speak in amazement. I didn't even know what I was going to say before I said it. Some of my best work has been when I was drunk or semi-conscious but I never expected to use it _before_ the mission. Grabbing the bowls of granola I walked back to the pantry.

"Thank you Isabella." Carlisle said after I dumped the cereal back into the bag and came back to eat. Hurriedly eating I tried to find something to talk about.

"What time is it?" I finally asked. He looked around the kitchen, frowning when he didn't find a clock.

"Hmm. You'll have to get a clock when you go shopping. You should have a watch too." He added looking down at my bare wrist.

"Mmm." I sounded back at him, my mouth full. I reached out to grab the glass of water in front of me but brought my head up sharply when I heard Carlisle gasp. "What?" I demanded searching for a threat.

"Your arm!" I looked down. I had pushed up my sleeves while cleaning up, uncovering the burns up and down my arm. I pulled my sleeves back down.

"It's nothing. Mission gone wrong, it was a little while back while you were here. No big deal." His eyes narrowed. Standing up I walked my dishes to the sink then turned to walk out the room. I called back to him over my shoulder as I climbed the stairs "I'm going to change and then I plan on going shopping. I'll scope out the Mason's place tomorrow." I shut my bedroom door behind me and sagged against it. I was not going to open old wounds now and they came with the territory so I needed to get out for awhile. I heard the door down the hall shut quietly. Time to go. Throwing something on, I grabbed my favorite hoodie. It was a dark purple, slightly baggy—enough to hide weapons but tight enough that it didn't catch on anything during a chase—and said 'Yes. I bite.' above a vampire smiley. Going back to the kitchen I grabbed the keys to "my" truck. What would we need here? I looked for paper. Nope, no paper either. Taking out a pen from my pocket I poised it over my palm. Milk for one, butter, I could get pancake mix for breakfast tomorrow and cereal the next day, pasta for supper tonight tacos tomorrow…

"…Bella." Carlisle finished. I looked up to find him in the door way.

"What? Sorry, planning my shopping list. Any food requests?" He chuckled slightly.

"You get so caught up in what you're doing."He explained at my raised eyebrow, "And no, whatever you're comfortable with." He was right, I was getting sloppy. I needed to get my head in the game or I was going to lose it to some pumped up amateur.

"Er, what did you want?" Carlisle seemed confused

"Oh! Your cell, your credit card, and some cash just in case." He said handing me them.

"Thanks."

"Garage is this way." Carlisle lead the way to the other side of the kitchen, down a hallway, out a patio, and into a second building. It looked like a garden shed but it was so big that it could never be called one. Once I got into the garage I turned to look at Carlisle.

"_Three_ cars? For what?"

"Well one is mine and registered in my name, one is the one the agency gave me in case someone sees me and the last is yours." Joy. The middle car was a black Buick Riviera and at the end there it was. 'It' was a big, red, bulky, pickup truck. On the up side it had a fresh layer of paint and probably held up really well in a collision.

"Now I see how there could be two engines." I said half grinning

"To turn the second engine on you put your hand in the center of the wheel and the pad in the 'C' will take one of your finger prints." I looked at him incredulously.

"Finger prints? Since when did that technology become common place? They haven't let me have anything to do with this kind of tech since I chased that guy in the rain and accidently destroyed the shoe." He laughed at the mix of outrage, excitement, and disbelievment in my tone.

"When was that?" He thought back, "Isn't that the time you kicked the stilettos off ahead of yourself, tripped him with one, picked up the closer one, threw it, pinning his sleeve to a tree, and then tripped over the same shoe?" Carlisle tried to say with a poker face.

"Uh…yeah. That's the one." I mumbled. He burst out laughing.

"You needed three stitches and brace after that. And how did you happen to need those? Not because you fell into a tree after you tripped, but because once you, erm, finished your business and found out what you wanted…ha…you…haha…You ran into the tree you had just jumped over! "

"Hey it was dark! It knocked me over and those stupid heels got stuck in a snake hole. Why I put them back on I'll never know." If anything he started to laugh harder after I inelegantly explained myself. I stomped over to the truck. Unlocking the door I tried to put the key in the engine but the key was too thick.

"Carlisle."I ground out between my teeth, "Why doesn't the key work?"

"Because you have the house key not the car key." He replied promptly.

"Then where is the car key?"

"Inside the house key." I waited for Carlisle to continue.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean." He smiled slightly trying not to upset me again

"I know." Carlisle's smile grew. "You see the button in the middle of the key? Press it." There was a small 'reset'-like button at the top of the key that somehow I missed. I _really_ needed to get my head on straight. Pressing it I held it in my palm…

"And that did?" Wow, anticlimactic.

"Just wait for it." We sat in silence for a minute…two minutes…three minutes… I watched the dust fall from the rearview mirror, listened to the birds sing, felt the sun on my skin, and waited. After five minutes I put the key on the dashboard. After eight Carlisle came around and sat in the passenger seat. After nine and a half I sat forward and stared at it. After exactly ten minutes it clicked and broke in half.

"Now I have no house key _and_ no car key." I mused out loud.

"That didn't work as planed…" He looked at me the same time I looked at him. I raised my eyebrow and kept my face blank. Carlisle stared back. After awhile it turned into a staring contest. There was no way for him to win, I beat everyone in my town before…Well before. Since then I've only gotten better—for some reason spies are very competitive. We wasted another four minutes and twenty seconds before I raised my hand to his peripheral vision and shook it. Carlisle blinked and turned his head to look at my hand more clearly.

"Ha! They always fall for that one. No one can resist trying to look at something behind them." I said smugly.

"What if they do it to you?" He wondered.

"I grab their hand." I replied simply, "The surprise from me holding their wrist usually makes them blink so it's win-win. And sometimes looking at your desired object from the side actually causes it to become clearer, looking straight at it could confuse you."

"But that's cheating. You should bamboozle people like that."

"First of all, 'bamboozle? And second they did it back to me so I don't really care; whatever it takes to get to the goal you do it." I finished, my face hard. He studied me for a moment.

"What's wrong with bamboozle? It is a perfectly good word, why not use it? Anyway," he swiped the key pieces off the dashboard, "Your house key fits back together." He handed the pieces to me. Flipping the key over I noticed the inside was half hollow. The very center was but there was a thin line separating it from the outer key.

"You have any tweezers?" I asked glancing up then looking back down at the anomaly.

"No…I have nail clippers attached to my keys."

"Nah, that won't work." I reached into my hoodie pocket and rummaged around. "Aha!" I pulled out the bobby pin.

"What do you have in there?"

"Oh this and that. Pens, pencils, a notebook, my dagger, hair ties, old receipts, a few darts, a calculator, and some paper clips. You know stuff that you might need later on for whatever reason. I think I had a CD player in there once." I said absent mindedly while trying to get a hold on the second layer. I fiddled around for a bit; let me tell you bobby pins were not meant to grab things. Finally I got one side out and stared at it in confusion, it looked exactly like the house key but smaller. Setting the two half keys down on the middle seat I worked on the other one. "Come… On…Oops" The key and the bobby pin flew out of my hand. Carlisle's hand shot out and caught the pieces before I could blink.

"What? All it takes is a little quick precision." I shook my head slightly and held out my hand for the keys. He swiped the keys from the bench then handed me all four of them. Now that I had all the pieces I understood.

"And the point of hiding my _car_ key inside the house key was?" Carlisle smirked.

"You're the guinea pig aren't you?" I groaned. I should have known that would have come and bitten me in the butt sometime or another.

"You guys are never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope never ever." I gave him a false confused expression.

"You used a double negative! And nope you'll never never let me forget it?"

"Not never ever never." He replied cheerfully. Now I was really confused.

"Not…never, ever…never." I repeated slowly trying to figure it out. I gave up. "So how do you piece them together?"

"Just like you said; you piece them together." Being the smart person I am I mixed up the pieces and had come (long o) key.

"Hey they fit!" Carlisle gave a long suffering sigh.

"But now it won't work for either one and you can't take them apart again."

"What? And you couldn't have told me this five seconds ago because?"

"You didn't ask and I didn't think you would try to fit them together." I huffed irritably at him.

"So now you're deploying the 'don't ask don't tell' policy, are you? Fine then I won't tell you just what I have planned for what I get back. Which thinking about it I can't get back if I don't go anywhere. And I can't go anywhere without a key…"

"But now if I ask you would have to tell me, so what are you planning for tonight?" Carlisle asked smugly.

"Planning? I'm not planning anything, I have no key." He blew a raspberry at me. "What? Honestly what did you think, I told you I _**planned**_ something not that I was planning something."

"Now I know why they have you do the press releases: You'll twist anything around to fit to your liking." I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh, Carlisle, we don't have press releases—we barely even have one on one meetings. Are you feeling ok?" He put the back of his hand to forehead dramatically.

"No! I think I might just faint for lack of proper nourishment!"

"Here let just try the key and see if it works otherwise we'll figure something out. I did want to go running." The Come key slid in effortlessly, "Ha!"

"Will the house key work though?" He asked pessimistically.

"Probably. The keys are virtually the same, one it just smaller… And that doesn't make any sense. If one key is smaller, how did they fit together?" Carlisle opened his mouth to reply then closed it pondering the question.

"I… don't know… Maybe it's your curse." He winked.

"That's what I—How did you find out about that? I thought I told her to take that to the grave!"

"Never trust a married woman." Carlisle said, eyes twinkling.

"Oh he's going to get it once we get back." I growled

"Don't hurt him too badly; I don't want to have to see him in surgery. He is the worst patient; he never sits still!" That made me laugh out loud.

"Oh as long as that's your only worry…" I purposely put a maniacal expression. He chuckled once then looked down at his watch.

"You should get going or the store will close."

"What time is it?"

"About six." My jaw dropped.

"I've been asleep that long?" Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. He _knew_ how much I hated being out of it.

"Well you didn't sleep very steadily and it wasn't until around ten that you actually started sleeping." I sighed.

"Fine. I wouldn't have been able to wake you up either." I said with a grimace. "Now get out of here unless you want to be my carrying boy."

"Ok, ok. I'm going." He replied quickly stepping out of the car. I turned the car over and waited for Carlisle to open the garage door.

"See ya," I mouthed while backing up. As I drove along the winding path I realized that I had no clue of where I was going. Oh well, in a small town all the roads lead to food eventually. I drove around for a while until I saw the town lights ahead then I paid more attention. I wonder what 'down town' would be… Ah! Thriftway! I can deal with that. Parking in the nearly empty lot I thought about what I would call myself, 'cause Isabella wasn't going to work for me. There was of course Izzy but that might be to informal. I grabbed the spaghetti noodles off the shelf. There was Elle or Ella but those are more of the same…Bella seems to be the best bet, half formal but _not_ all old. There are few things that I don't like but certain names are the bane of my life. And somehow they always pick those for me. Catherine I turned into Cat, Eleanor was Ellie, Gabrielle was Gaby…most of those missions were low key now that I think about it. I pushed the cart to the self checkout. Why would a backwater have a self checkout? After I bought everything for the week I walked to the register.

"Hi, I'm new in town. Could you tell where I would be able to get a watch?" The person turned around. She was 5"3', long light brown hair, blue eyes, about…23 years old, and definitely needed some sleep. She gave me a surprisingly genuine smile.

Hi! Welcome to Forks. If you don't mind me asking, why on earth would you come here?" I laughed at her confused expression.

"I'm visiting my dad." Her face cleared up.

"Oohhh! You much be Dr. Cullen's daughter Isabella." News travels fast in this town.

"Yep. Call me Bella, please." She flashed me a grin.

"Mikayla. What kind of watch were you wanting?" Mikayla saw my confused look and hurried to explain. "Fancy silver, plastic, sports, water proof?"

"Whatever is the most durable." I said with an inverted smile.

"You'll be wanting to go to Newton's Sporting Goods then. They open tomorrow at 7 am."She told me efficiently.

"Thanks." I turned to walk away.

"Oh! Watch out for Mike. He, uh…He, well to put it plainly, he is going to try to flirt you up." I grinned at the idea of someone being interested in _me_.

"I doubt it but thanks for the warning." I pushed my cart to the car and loaded the food in. Turning the car on I looked at the clock on the radio, 7:34. It took me about thirty minutes to get here and the road had pretty much led me to the store. It was going to take forever to get back! Better get going. I drove around for a place that looked familiar until I realized that I was passing the Mason's place. Now would be a great time to see that lady Carlisle told me about. I pulled into her drive way while nerving myself up to knock on her door. Taking a deep breath I got out of the truck and walked up her front steps. A 30 year old woman opened the door even before I knocked with a smile.

"I heard the truck pulling into the drive way." She explained as her caramel colored hair glistened from a fresh shower.

"Ah. Um…I was hoping you could tell me how to get to Wisteria Road. I just got in town yesterday and haven't really learned my way around." I wonder if she would know Carlisle.

"Oh! You must be Dr. Cullen's daughter!" That answers that, "You're all he's been talking about for the past month. He was so excited that you decided to visit for a while."

"I'm glad I could come too." It sounded like a question.

"I'd invite you in but you probably want to get back to your father. To get to Wisteria take a left here, and follow the road until you get to Hemlock, take a right and follow that until you reach it." She smiled again.

"Thanks Ms…" Huh I never got her name.

"Please, call me Esme." Esme. Why is that so familiar?

"Well thank you, Esme." I turned to go and I heard the door shut behind me softly. Getting in my truck I saw her looking through the window make sure I got away safely. Well that was informative. This time I kept my eyes trained on all the land marks and before I knew it I was home. I hooked the plastic bags around my wrists and balanced the two paper ones on my hips, keeping the house key in my fingers. I dropped everything on the island to put away later and walked to my room.

"…Burns. How long ago?" Carlisle's voice came up through the vent. I ignored it assuming that it was a patient of his."I had fun at the Caribbean. How long did you stay? I think so, she seems perfectly able. Did she ever have moments that she wouldn't respond to anything? Ah, Ice. She'll see him on Monday. I'll warn her. Good-bye, Black." Ok not the hospital. But why would he be talking about the Caribbean with the Head of the agency?

"Isabella!" I jumped.

"Yes?" I shouted back

"Will you come here?" I jumped off my bed and hurried to his office.

"Yeah?" I asked as I popped my head in the door.

"Will you sit?" I walked in slowly, eyes flickering everywhere. Tastefully decorated, but then again this is Carlisle.

"What is it?" I asked slowly. He half smiled but I could see it took effort.

"Nothing bad. Or at least nothing new." I raised my eyebrow.

"Then what?"

"First of all, I just got off the phone with Black."

"You got a secure line already?" How had he gotten a line so quickly? I only told him yesterday that there was a spy.

"No need. I was partnered with Black long enough that we formed our own code." That explained the Caribbean.

"Cool. But I still don't want a partner." This time he smiled for real.

"He wants me to check your burns." I folded my arms across my stomach.

"Why? I let the other guy do it already. He said they would be fine." He came around and sat on his desk.

"He needs to be sure that your arms are in working condition. He doesn't want to lose his best agent because she refused to have them looked at and when she needed them they wouldn't bend or hold her weight." I growled but held my arms out—I had been noticing that they had been getting stiff in the morning.

"Thank you." Carlisle pushed my sleeves up, "How high do they go?"

"My shoulders and some of my back." I took off my hoodie and shirt without a thought, leaving only my bra and tank top on. He had seen me in less.

"They sensitive at all?" Carlisle asked prodding around some of the burns on my arms.

"Some, mainly the ones nearest to my neck." His finger traced a shallow cut that went from the back of my neck to my left armpit.

"The cuts that barely skin you are the ones that restrict movement. How is this one doing?" I shrugged with the same shoulder.

"As long as I keep moving it the scab remains flexible."

"Hmm. Did he give you any ointment?" I shook my head.

"No time. I flew outright after." He tsked as I pulled my shirt back on.

"Well it won't help much now. I would advise putting peroxide on the cut every once in a while to keep it supple and try not to favor your burns." I grinned.

"I know. You've told me that almost every time I have an injury."

"You shouldn't be moving broken bones though."

"Never had any. Guess I'm tougher then I look huh?"

"Yeah, sure you are."He looked down at his watch. I was beginning to envy that thing. "I hope you don't mind but when you were gone I got some food from the diner"

"That's fine. I'll just shift everything over. What'd you get?"Carlisle lead the way back to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just got you a plain burger. Very nutritious." I smiled and took the burgers, putting them in the toaster oven.

"Here you go." I said as I took them out.

"Thanks." We munched silently, each in our own thoughts. Once we both finished I held my hand out for his plate then put them in the sink. Rooting around in my bags that were still on the counter I grabbed the Chips Ahoy and milk.

"Dessert!" He frowned in disapproval.

"You shouldn't leave refrigerated items on the counter." I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't expecting to have a check up on my way back from my room."

"Here let me help you." Carlisle said getting up when he saw me putting it all way.

"Shoo! Go eat your milk and cookies. If you put anything away I won't be able to find it later" He faked a pout then opened his mouth to argue. Shoving a cookie in his mouth I grabbed the paper bag and walked in to the pantry. By the time I had put the cans away he had finished the two I gave him and was in the process of peeling back the top for more.

"What? They are just so good!" I shook my head with a smirk.

"Nothing! Nothing. If that's everything I'm going to take a shower then hit the hay." Carlisle waved his hand in a shooing motion while staring at the cookie he was dunking in the milk. Rolling my eyes I made my way up the stairs. Grabbing my toiletries I did a cartwheel down the hallway. I _always_ wanted to do that! Giggling I started the shower. Tomorrow I would scout out the Mason place, get my watch, and check out the school. Mmmm, I love the smell of my shampoo. I need to get that too. Turning off the shower I dried off and dressed quickly then skipped to my room. I jumped onto the bed sighing. I might just have to keep this after the mission.

~~Hollyclaw~~

Although I'll admit I had been holding off on this for awhile don't expect any of my stories to be fast. I finally know where I want it to go and I have a few scenes already but I can't find much time to type. And I just don't know what I want to do with Edward in the beginning! I can't decide whether or not I want a jerk-ish Edward, one that seems to ignore her, or the polite gentleman. Any thoughts? Please?


	3. Darcy's Mole

Ok, this will be the last time that I apologize. BUT my computer was taken to another state so I could publish what I had and I had no way to get on FF for the last two months.

Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted, or add me to their favorites.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. I don't own Nickel back either :(**

_Look at this photo graph_

_Every time I do makes me laugh._

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the _ is on Joey's head?_

Patting down the side table I looked for my phone.

_And this is where I grew up._

There! I flipped open the phone then closed it again.

"Uhhhhhhh."I groaned while stretching. 5:30, time to go running. Suddenly energized I jumped out of bed. Pulling on my sweats I immediately relaxed muscles I didn't know I had already tensed. Picking up my hoodie I crept down the stairs trying to avoid waking Carlisle. Going to the kitchen I took out the notebook and pencil from my pocket.

_**Gone running. Might stop by the school. Cereal in the pantry for breakfast, sorry.**_

_**Me**_

Putting them back I went grabbed a Nuti-grain and went out the side door. Tying up my hair up I started out in a slow jog, making my way down the drive way. Usually this would be the time I reviewed everything I knew but I don't know anything about this guy! I wonder what he'll act like at school. I wonder what he'll act like at all. Especially to the new kid. If he's one of those jerks I don't know what I'll do.

What am I going to do for lunch…I guess I could go to the diner that Carlisle mentioned in town. That'll be fun, going to a diner twice a week. And I still need to go to the sports shop to get my watch. I dragged out the cell phone from my pocket—seven. Looking around I realized that I was actually in front of the school. Doing a quick run to familiarize myself with the place for tomorrow I then made my way to the middle of the town. There's Thriftway so the Sport's Shop should be down that street. Slowing back down to my jog I got my breathing under control.

Great, I'm going to be sweaty and talking to new people. I am so brilliant sometimes. At least this will make sure that what's-his-name will leave me alone. I should stop by Thriftway again later to get seasonings. As I pushed the door open the bell tinkled.

"Hello, how can I assist you?" A male voice droned. Leaning on the counter was a 5' 10'', athletic, blonde, 17 year old paging through Sports Illustrated.

"Hi, I'm looking for a watch?" I said tentatively, was this 'Mike'? He glanced up and his jaw dropped. What? Did I look that bad?

"Uh." He replied intelligently. Ohh, I get it. He's one of the guys who go after every girl in eyesight no matter what.

"A watch. Do you have any?" I prompted. He blinked and stood up straight. Plastering on what he probably was an award winning smile he made his way over to me.

"Hey. I'm Mike." Mike said in a wannabe suave voice. Oi… this was going to be a long school year.

"Bella." I said suppressing the urge to roll my eyes. "So do you or don't you?"

"Do I…Oh yeah. We do, what type?" He asked finally on track, leading me to a glass case.

"Water proof, definitely; elastic if you have any." I said looking over the choices.

"This work?" He asked handing me a watch.

"Perfect." I replied smiling.

"So," Mike stared leaning one the count with one hand, "You're Isabella right?"

"Call me Bella, please." His face split into a grin.

"Ok, Bella, you need anyone to show you around at school tomorrow?" Mike said eagerly

"No. I've been here before." I said swiftly.

"Really? When?" He asked confused. _!

"I helped my dad move in and I checked out the school." I answered calmly.

"Oh, ok." Mike said dispiritedly.

"What do I owe you?" I asked to distract him while pulling out my wallet from my hoodie.

"$9.85." I handed him a ten.

"Keep the change. See you tomorrow." I said as I started jogging to the door.

"…Bye." Mike said just as I closed the door. School, check. Watch, check. Shampoo, Thriftway here I come. Staying at a slow jog I made my way to the store. I only need shampoo, garlic, oregano, and cinnamon. Quick in, quick out. On the last block I started walking again to cool down. Stopping to catch my breath before going in I people watched. I hate meeting new people, this was always the worst part of every mission—besides the name of course. Then again some names weren't that bad; I kinda liked May and June. I laughed at myself silently. Huh. I never realized that, too bad I didn't like April that much.

Taking a deep breath I went into the store. Fifteen minutes later I was back in my spot outside. School is going to be impossible! This is why I only did solo one on one missions; criminals don't notice anything strange about people who seemed to have ADHD. Hmm, maybe I'll get a note from Carlisle. An involuntary grin broke out as I started jogging again. That would be the day; new kid with ADHD, daughter of the big shot doctor, starts school Monday. I stopped dead—Monday. Tomorrow. I have to call her! I totally forgot! Shifting the bag from my wrist to hold it against my chest I go into a flat out sprint.

Keeping my breathing even I made it to the drive way before my lungs and legs started to burn. I slowed down to a run. In and out. In 'nd out. In-n-out. Ooo I love In-n-out! That might be the one thing that I miss from the California mission. So many memories, why are they all coming back now? Before I would go on the mission do whatever I was assigned and forget about it the next day. Have you ever noticed that when you don't focus on how much you legs hurt or how much your lung feel like they are going to explode you don't feel it?

I burst through the side door and tossed the bag onto the table. Taking the steps two at a time I ran into my room. I went to the corner with my still unpacked bags and grabbed my laptop. After taking a few deep gulps of air I took out the battery and a piece of paper fell out.

_**You better have read this before school starts.**_

_**971-875-0986**_

She should work on her writing no one can ever read her cramped writing. Well, no one can really read mine either so I shouldn't be judging. I dialed the number and waited.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring. _Uh-oh, she's mad.

"Hale." She snapped. I knew it.

"Hey, Rosalie." I said tentatively.

"Don't 'hey, Rosalie' me. You always call me when you first get to the new house. Sure I was expecting that you might not because you got in so late, but two days? And you know that I have to go out later today." Rosalie fumed.

"Sorry. I slept in yesterday and Carlisle didn't have _any_ food in the house. Plus there isn't a clock in the house so I had no idea what time it was when I finally got home therefore I didn't have any clue what time it was at _your_ home. And I know that Emmett—" I said quickly

"I get it. Yesh! Remind me to never be mad at you. You always twist everything I feel and/or think." I grinned, she always caved.

"I would but every time I do you get even madder at me then you get even more exasperated with me cause I only did what you told me to do and it was your fault—" She cut me off again.

"I said I get it!" I could tell she was mentally rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I was just making sure it was you and not some creepy nail lady. So how have you been?" I asked.

"One, I am very close to taking that creepy nail lady comment as an insult. Two, I'm fine. And three, you better spill everything going on." Course she would. Her nails are always a perfect ¾ inch and painted green. She took _Holes_ to heart and told everyone that the paint had snake venom in it.

"You first. What do you know about Darcy's mole?" Please get it.

"Darcy's mole? Darcy…" She trailed off.

"Darcy Weinmuller."Come on the last name is a dead giveaway. I mean who whines like a Wienmuller?

"Oh! That Darcy, I thought you meant Darcy from the bomb squad. I mean of course she isn't a wonderful as me, but she doesn't have any mole that I know of."

"Are you modest about anything? Never mind. Did she remove it yet? When I left they had just figured out that it might not be normal."

"No there still looking into it. She doesn't know whether or not she wants to cut it off yet."

"What? Why?" I demanded. Why wouldn't take the informant out?

"They don't know if they are, er, giving her the wrong information." Not a bad idea.

"How did they figure that out?"

"That's what they're trying to figure out."Rosalie replied slowly.

"Was it a miscommunication over the phone?"

"What do you—oh! No my phone is fine." She laughed.

"Then why did you have me talk about Darcy's mole?" I asked indignantly.

"It was funny. I don't think Darcy will like being used by you." I could hear the smirk in her voice. I growled lowly in the back of my throat.

"I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe." I snapped.

"Ok, ok! Sorry! So yeah, they are trying to give the person the wrong info to report. Only problem is that we have no idea who it is so everyone has next to nothing on the mission that they go on." Rosalie said more seriously.

"As long as it isn't just me…How's Emmett?" I inquired lightly.

"He's fine, although he did have a really big bruise that still hasn't faded. I think the other guys would tease him about it if they didn't know that you wouldn't do the same thing to them, harder." She replied.

"That's right. Go girl power!" I said with a head bobble. "When was the last time you saw him anyway? Didn't he arrive the same day you and I left?"

"He gets home in three hours." She stopped. "How did you know that? No one knew that I was leaving. Are _you_ the mole?"

"If I was would I tell you? You were wearing sandals." I half shrugged.

"And?" She asked not understanding.

"_And_ you always wear sandals when you fly. Remember you said that they were easier to slip on and off."

"_. I didn't think you would remember that. That was what 3 years ago? Yeah. You asked why I wore flip flops because you didn't want to know about the date I was trying to put you on. Who was that with? It was…" Rosalie snapped her fingers repeatedly.

"I forget his name but he thought he was Tony Hawk. He got mad that I could do that one flippy thingy in one try when he had spent three months perfecting it."

"Right, right." We lapsed into a comfortably silence. It was odd; we would call each other and not say anything.

"Why'd they send Carlisle? He's not exactly field trained." I asked suddenly. As glad as I was to have him he wasn't the usual. Thank you!

"They had to send you to someone you already knew. We found out that they have certain…talents. You have a positive bond with Carlisle and they will be able to see that and then dismiss it." I could hear the shrug even over the phone. "They are expecting a team that knew each other very little and had no bond so that is what they are looking for."

"And you telling me this now? What other 'talents' do they have? Who are they?"

"One at a time! 'They' are the…Volturi. Don't say anything yet. We don't exactly know what talents they have. We think that one can 'read' the type of bond you have with someone, one can 'shield' or make you move away from an intended target, and we think that one _might_ be able to read past memories." If she wasn't so dead serious I would have laughed.

"They can read minds…" I repeated dubiously

"Just go with it, okay?"

"So one can read minds and one can 'see bonds'? What does that even mean?"

"It means that if you have a negative bond it won't…Imagine your piano." She said abruptly.

"Got it…"

"If you hit the high note it is fine. That would be like a one way positive bond. If you hit a high sharp and a low flat most likely it's not going to sound that good. That would be a negative bond…Sorta."

"Uh-huh… Let just leave it at that, cause I know that it won't get much clearer than that. How come I wasn't told all this stuff about the Volturi?" I asked miffed

"Three reasons. One, spy remember? Two, we need you to do certain jobs and you won't do them if you're anywhere near something to do with the Volturi. Three, we didn't really know until a few days before we learned they were interested in your mark.""

"So what **do**they want with whatshisface, Edward."

"We don't know yet." Rosalie admitted.

"Hey honey!"

"Ooo, Emmet's home early. I wonder what he has in mind." I said in faux seductive voice trying to hold the laughter in. Rosalie didn't help.

"That's not all we do! We do a ton of different stuff too!" She said defensively

"Uhuh. What kind of stuff?" I replied still somehow keeping in the laughter.

"We…uh…We go on missions together."

"And?"

"Well…We talk. And cook."

"I suppose you to eat also." I put in wryly.

"Mhmm see. We do do stuff together!" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"I can do that with my dog. He would go do-do too."

"That's not—Oh, yeah, I guess you're right." Rosalie sighed.

"Duh!" I laughed.

"Wait…You don't have a dog." There was a slight pause "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean—"

"No, no! It's fine. I just needed time to adjust. Well I'll let you go; your poor hubby hasn't seen you in three days and meeting at the airport can hardly be called seeing someone." I tried to joke

"Bella…" Rosalie trailed off.

"I'll call you later. I'm going to need a sympathetic ear. Can you believe I have to go to high school _again_?" She laughed unmercifully.

"Sucks to be you, I hate going to high school. The teachers are never orig—Emmett!" Rosalie squealed.

"Bye!" I yelled into the phone.

"Later. You Rose. Me Em. Together we discover fire." I heard Emmett call through the phone before I hung up. Ugh, I need mind bleach. I looked down at my brand new watch. It's only been 5 hours and I am ready to go back to bed. What a day

I put the battery back in the laptop then made my way back to the kitchen. Depositing cooking items in their respective places I took my shampoo back up stairs and into the bathroom. What do I do now? The house already is spotless, no 'homework' yet, I had nothing on anybody so I couldn't study profiles…Hmm, Facebook anyone?

Going to my room I set the computer on a desk by the window and started it up. Cloudy with the perpetual chance of rain, lovely. My computer is the best; it doesn't take forever to start up. I pressed my finger to the scanner to log in before clicking on the 'e' at the bottom of the page. I typed in the URL. _Edward Mason_…Nope. _Mary Mason…_ Nope. _Mary Alice Mason…_Nope. _Mary Alice Brandon…_Nu-uh. I hate it when people have those confusing names! So much for that.

I closed the laptop. What does a person do with 'me time'? I can start the journal, not much to report right now, but whatever.

_**Day 2,**_

_**Yesterday consisted of sleeping and shopping for food.**_

_**Today ran, checked out school, and met Mike. Looked up Edward and Mary Alice on Facebook but couldn't find either.**_

Well, that was fun. I sighed.

"Might as well scout out the rest of this riveting town." I said aloud. I went to the garage and got into my truck. The drive to the town seemed a lot faster this time. I drove around memorizing all the roads.

As I neared the border of Forks I saw a sign for La Push. La Push…I've actually heard that. Somewhere. I looked down at my watch checking how much time I wasted. Hmm…I should head home to cook dinner. I made mental note to come back and find out why it seemed so familiar. I drove home, purposely passing the Mason residence. Esme looked up from weeding her flowerbox and waved. Waving back I continued on without stopping to check the house out. I pulled into the garage not really thinking about anything when I noticed that Carlisle was home. Oops. Walking inside the house I called his name.

"In the TV room!" Carlisle yelled back. I came into the room to see him sitting on the couch watching commercials with a thick book in his lap.

"Sorry about dinner. I didn't know what time you'd be home so I aimed for later rather than earlier." I said normally. "We are having spaghetti so it shouldn't take too long."

"No rush. I just got home a few minutes ago."

"I'll get started on it anyway. If you're not hungry then I can put it in the fridge and reheat it later." I walked out and started making dinner on auto pilot. Meat first, school…Should I be a nerd? Half of the meat brown—boil water. I could be but then what would I do if Edward was one of the popular kids? It's easiest just to be a nobody and go from there. Water's boiled add noodles. Meat's done add sauce. Pony tail or down? Down, there should be no need for it to be up. School books!

"Dad, do I have any school books here at the house?" I asked without turning around.

"I was being so quiet too! Yeah, your backpack is in the foyer." He said grabbing plates, cups, and silverware from behind me.

"Shadows and please don't let the backpack be pink!" I put a strainer in the sink then drained the noodles. I poured the sauce into a bowl then took the strainer and bowl to the table.

"Ah. Don't worry, it's black and red." Carlisle stuck his fork into the noodles and piled them on his plate.

"Thank you! What do Edward and Alice look like?" I asked putting together my own plate. Pouring the sauce on he chewed thoughtfully.

"Well, not being blood siblings they don't look a whole lot alike. Alice is short with cropped black hair. Edward is moderately tall with long reddish hair."

"Pony tail?" I asked dryly.

"Oh, no! He gels it up or something. It's all spiky and knotted—the nurses at the hospital think it's 'hot'."Carlisle had a bemused expression on his face.

"So he's a player?" I asked trying to make a mental image.

"Not that I know of. Of course they wouldn't talk to me about that kind of stuff but it would seem that he doesn't date. His sister is thought to have a long distance boyfriend. Apparently she daydreams about him all the time."

"Huh. The nurses say anything else?"

"They are loners, nobody's, they could have been popular if they were smart enough. That stuff."

"_How_ old are they?"

"About twenty-three going on ten." He said derisively. I laughed while getting up and stacking all the dirty dishes together.

"Anything I need to be warned about for tomorrow?" Carlisle snapped his fingers.

"That's right! Jasper is going with you to school." The dishes clanked as they hit each other at the bottom of the sink.

"Jasper Whitlock? Interrogator Jasper Whitlock?" I asked in shock.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He said slowly.

"No! He is awesome! And _sooo_ hot." I made my voice all breathy and Carlisle smiled.

"You have been listening to the nurses haven't you?" I grinned.

"I've been in the emergency room enough." He rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Have you talked to Rosalie yet?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"Yeah…Why?" I replied slowly.

"She tell you why I came instead of someone else?"

"Umm…kinda. Ish." I tacked on. A corner of his mouth lifted at my half-hearted response.

"Well, if you got the gist of it…We aren't sure what Edward or his sister do."

"What do you mean 'do'?"

"Rosalie told you what the Volturi can do, right? We think that one of the Mason's have those kinds of abilities." Carlisle said without waiting for my answer. I blinked at him.

"So I have to wonder whether or not they can read my mind—memories, emotions—or whatever? Is there a logic to these…talents?"

"So far we don't think that they can without touching you. We aren't quite sure but it seems that every time that they want to transfer data for this or that reason Aro will touch the person. And no we don't think there is anything that will indicate what they do."

"So…don't touch the Mason's or Aro ever." I contemplated.

"That about sums it up." I closed my eyes, kneading my temples. Great. I was supposed to protect someone that just _might_ be able to read my mind if touched them in anyway; should it be to pull him out of the way of a car, Anubis help me.

"I'm going to bed. Schools tomorrow and I want to get some throwing practice in along with my running. What time will you get up?"

"I usually get up at six to get ready." He responded.

"Breakfast will be ready at six-forty." Giving him a wan smile I went up to my room. After this I am going to take that long vacation Black told me to go on. Just to have a week or so of nothing but lying in the sun reading my favorite books. Carlisle was right. I didn't need to be on duty. There were other that were just as good (or just as bad) as me. I changed into some comfortable pajamas the turned off the light. I only needed a week or so of no nightmares. Not even that I though drowsily. _A week of no chances of getting killed would be nice _was my last thought.

~~~Hollyclaw~~~

Again, sorry for the making you wait so long. School is starting up again also and _some people_ don't like doing it unless they are stood over. So! Alice is going to be met in the next chapter oh and Edward.

_"Anubis help me!" I said in exasperation_

_"Why are you calling the god of mummification to help you?" Alice inquired. I blushed._

_"I thought he was cute when I was little and started saying it when I got frustrated. Besides I should have been mummified ten times over with my luck."_

**GoldenEyeslover1918 **I'm probably not going to may one from his point of view, only because I'm not a guy and I don't think I could do him justice. I will be doing some chapters from him-just to get his voice out of my head-but...yeah.


End file.
